


caw caw caw

by irenephobia



Series: skz being fools/weird skz stories [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a iCarly stan, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Must Read, felix is a furry and he tries to put it on changbin, hyunjin is an vsco girl skskskksksksk and I oop-, i push my love for mc Donald’s on jeongin, jeongin meets Ronald mc donald, read for chrackheds, seungmin is a Sam an s cat stan, the rest of them are stupid but jeongin is a different breed, woojin is a victorious stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: sisterin:guys I’m getting McDonald’s we can get it for free today I’ll tell y’all why....I SUCKED RONALD MCDONALDS.





	1. skskskskskks and I oop-

**Author's Note:**

> jeongin:sisterin seungmin:seungandcat felix:lixiekitty changbin:binniepizza woojin:godwoojin chan:ichannie hyunjin:oversized jisung:undersized minho:mediumsized

sisterin:guys I’m getting McDonald’s we can get it for free today I’ll tell you why I DID IT WITH RONALD MCDONALD   
oversized:and I oop-  
undersized:and I oop-  
mediumsized:and I oop-  
oversized:my fellow vsco boys!  
undersized:#savetheturtles  
mediumsized:I gotta a oversized shirt on   
lixiekitty:meow! (hello!)  
binniepizza:*pizza sounds* (hi)  
godwoojin:the pizza furry is here  
binniepizza:*pizza sounds* (YOU RIPPED MY UNDERWEAR DIRTBAG SHUT UP)   
godwoojin:I thought they were mine 🤬  
ichannie:I know  
seungandcat:you see   
ichannie:somehow the worlds gonna change for me and be so wonderful  
seungandcat:I’m telling you just how you feel so  
undersized:Top 10 Moments Kim Seungmin Ruined The Thread (How Do We Inculde His Whole Life?)  
seungandcat:I’m gonna beat your skull open👺  
oversized:so cute!❤️  
ichannie:hyunjin🤠 seungmin👹  
sisterin:DO YALL wANT MCDONALEDS!?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin Minho and hyunjin do something bad at mcdonalds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I mention that every member is in high school I’m gonna mention it now their in high school so if Chan doesn’t seem as leadery and trying to keep the peacey in this chatfic that’s why

seungandcat:HWANG HYUNJIN AND YANG JEONGIN  
undersized:LEE MINHO  
seungandcat:ARE YALL MFING DUMB?  
undersized:that was kinda cute not gonna lie to y’all   
binniepizza:*pizza sounds* (I can’t even fathom why on earth all 3 of them would slutdrop im front of McDonald’s)  
lixiekitty:*meow* (THAT EXtRA VIDEO WHERE MINHO SLUT$DROPPED INSIDE I LOST IT)  
ichannie:jisung where in your little squirrel mind is that cute?  
sisterin:it is me the slutdrop cult leader members say 🤪  
oversized:🤪  
mediumsized:🤪  
seungandcat:HWANG HYUNJIN  
oversized:yes Minnie???  
seungandcat:your lucky your cute  
seungandcat:YANG JEONGIN  
sisterin:yes pimple poppin cutie  
seungandcat:your are lucky you are cute too ONE DAY I WILL BEAT UP BOTH OF YOU  
godwoojin:are we all gonna iGnOrE “pimple poppin cutie”?  
undersized:I for one thought it was cute  
ichannie:WEIRDO


	3. jisung burns down the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its in the title

seungandcat:Chan seungandcat:Chan seungandcat:CHAN mediumsized:THE BOY IS SLEEPING SEUNGMIN seungandcat:WAKE HIM UP BEFORE HE DIES oversized:JISUNG YOUR GOING TO KILL US ALL sisterin:we cant do anything without woojin😭 godwoojin:im still in this chat lixiekitty:sometimes it feels like i can still hear him godwoojin:felix spells like a normal human now? seungandcat:THATS NOT THE POINT seungandcat:WOOJIN PLEASE SAVE US godwoojin:what happened? seungandcat:chan was asleep so we trusted jisung to make us lunch (we were gonna have kraft mac n cheese) and he got jeongin to help him bc hes bad at cooking and he SET THE DORM ON FIRE binniepizza:jisung and jeongin going to clown college:🎪🏃♂️🏃♂️ undersized:......hello seungandcat:JISUNG GET OUT OF THE CHAT AND TAKE THE FIRE OUT HEADASS  
undersized:i dunno how to do dat..... oversized:WERE DOOMED mediumsized:were gonna die before we even get to see jeongin get married to ronald mc donald😭 ichannie:i called the fire department dont worry guys! seungandcat:WERE GONNA LIVE mediumsized:awww i was really starting to want to die


	4. roxanne 😔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long distance relationship hyunsung hahahah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long distance hyunsung fix maybe hahah jk.... unless

undersized:on da Real long distance relationships suck  
seungandcat:ur twlling me UR in a relationship?  
mediumsized:hiw da FUCK did sungie get in a relationship before me  
lixiekitty:HERES THE MFING TEA  
oversized:STOP  
oversized:STOP  
lixiekitty:jisung and hyunjin are d***ng  
oversized:STOP  
binniepizza:felix is gonna get killed rt 2 keep da mutual  
lixiekitty:WAIT Hl@EP JIu@nn#i# AND HYuNnznjI ARE HrRF THYR GoNNNQk BEAT MY ASS  
ichannie:im not saying that u derserve it for exposing them but u totally did  
lixiekitty:everyone.  
lixiekitty:i have ascended.  
lixie kitty has changed their name to felix!  
godwoojin:how hard did they beat ur ass lol  
felix:so hard that i have ascended and changed my tea spilling ways.  
felix:jinnie sungie im so sorry for spilling the tea i hope u can forgive me.  
mediumsized:felix is finally a respectable person wow!  
sisterin:cant believe hyunjin would tell felix be4 me  
sisterin:felix is a fool  
oversized:Felix Me And Jisung Have Decided.  
undersized:To Give You Mercy.  
oversized:You Are  
undersized:Forgiven.  
felix:OH THANK GOD😭


	5. i wish it was christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel like in this fanfiction everyone is just a reflection of me like theyre so much more aggresive but i dont know how else to write them soms9smskjs

seungandcat:changbin short wbu🖐   
binniepizza:i-i breathed undersized  
undersized:changbin short wbu🖐   
binniepizza:you too jisung i thot you were to be trusted   
mediumsized:changbin short wbu🖐   
binniepizza:im not even gonna defend myself im just gonna jump off a roof😔   
oversized:i have some piping hot tea for yall but ion think felix wanna hear it☕️   
felix:hyunjin lite rally stfu😐   
sisterin:spell the tea queen   
ichannie:its only fair since felix exposed you   
oversized:ok   
felix:dont.   
oversized:so basically last week me and felix were debating something and out of NO WHERE this dumbass just “i like b*n”   
felix:THAT CENSORSHiP IS TERRIBLE NOW HE KNOWS U DUMB ASS CUNT  
private chat between changlix sojskskz   
changbone:so......  
felikes:i-it was jus a joke ion like u idk even know u sosjosksk  
changbone:but i was really hoping you did  
felikes:osksiskksodksisk  
felikes:i was just lying i really do like u binnie   
changbone:i like u too lixie :)  
felikes:kskdjskksks  
back to da usual chat sojsosk  
felix:so maybe i did sumn   
mediumsized:you told him that wont make us like u  
ichannie:you really came after felixs wig like a piece of celery  
binniepizza:dont be mean to my special friend!  
felix:ur so cute binnie skjsiskks  
binniepizza:no im not im tough!!!  
seungandcat:disgusting ass couple😐  
felix:seungmin stay bitter u lonely freak 🙄


End file.
